They Speak Without Words
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This Story ...Is A week of Mishaps that take place following an arguement, Between Matt and Kitty, over her refusing to cancel a business trip and staying in town where he feels she would be safer and he could better protect her after he receives word of a prison break ...
1. Chapter 1

**They Speak Without Words" **

Summary:

This story is a week that takes place in Matt and Kitty's lives of total mishaps after Matt and Kitty have an argument over her refusing to cancel a business trip and stay in Dodge so he can protect her following a prison break. And how they work better together, as we so well know!...lol

Usual disclaimer, just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I am through!

PT.1

As the sun began to rise and a stream of golden light made it's way directly down Front Street. Soft sounds of birds were slightly interrupted by intermittent sounds of the rough wheels on the raggedy milk cart. Jeb Carter was making his early morning deliveries. Wilber Jonas was starting his normal opening. Sam was opening the Long Branch doors, sweeping out from the night before crowd.

Matt, standing, face lathered with soap, before a looking glass, was about to shave when he heard the jingle of spurs and the rumbling of a familiar voice. "Mornin' Sam, Mr. Jonas," followed by the response's, "Mornin' Festus."

Just then, the door flung open barely missing his arm. "Hey! Watch it, will ya?" Matt said. Coming real close to his face with the straight razor.

"Sorry, Matthew! Didn't know'd you was there." Festus was carrying a handful of catfish.

"Fishing, were ya?" Matt asked.

"Sure was. Catch'd me sum purde sum purde catfish fur eatin'. Join me, Matthew?"

"Oh, love to but I promised Kitty I'd take her to breakfast. Say, Festus, pick up the mail for me, will ya?"

"Awe sure, Matthew."

Being the beautiful morning it was, Kitty was up and dressed and down for coffee, looking forward to breakfast with Matt. Also she knew she had things to go over with Sam since she had her upcoming business trip. And if she was lucky she could talk Matt into a picnic before she left.

Descending the stairs, looking around the room. "Sam?"

He suddenly popped up from behind the bar. "Back here, Miss Kitty. Good Morning."

"Good morning, Sam. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Great, I need some." Followed by a huge laugh. "What a night we had."

"It sure was, Miss Kitty."

Kitty just smiled. "I'm not complaining though. Pays the bills, at least after we fix the broken furniture. Sam, come sit. There are some things I'd like to go over with you."

"Sure, Miss Kitty. Oh, Miss Ellie came by with some sweet rolls."

"Now, Sam." She said smiling.

"She said she knows you enjoy them."

"Sam I think she enjoys visiting you."

"Ahhh, Miss Kitty." His face was now flushed.

"Ok, anyway, I'll be leaving day after tomorrow and now remember I placed an order with the whiskey drummer so that will be in on Friday. I did place an order for beer barrels but I'll be ordering more on my trip. Also, I hired two new girls. They should be here by Friday for the weekend crowd."

Just then while they were talking, Kitty sensed a presence. Without turning, she said, "Hello, Cowboy. You're early. I'll just be a minute. Coffee's hot."

Matt just stood hand resting over the batwing doors, watching her in action. Slowing entering. "What has you so busy this early?"

Holding up her hand, "Just a minute." Tilting her head, "Ok, Sam, don't worry about the books. I'll take care of them when I get back."

Matt jumped in. "GET BACK? Get back from where?"

"Oh, St. Louis, a business trip." She answered.

"You never said…"

Before he could finish she said, "Matt I was gonna tell you over breakfast."

"But Kit?"

"Oh, come on. I'll tell you all about it. I'm hungry and I know you are. When aren't you?"

The two left the Long Branch, walking across the street towards Delmonico's arm in arm, Matt listening intently to Kitty telling him all about her trip.

As the two sat eating breakfast, Matt listened to Kitty tell him about her plans to meet up with buyer's in St. Louis, as she gradually helped herself to bits and pieces of ham and bacon from Matt's plate. "Hey, are you going to eat my breakfast as well as yours?"

Tilting her head slightly and giving him a touching pout, "Maybe, Marshal. Joe must have hired someone new this is actually good today."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't tasted it yet." He said rolling his eyes at her.

She tapped his arm. "Oh, you."

Just then Festus came stomping through the doors. "Matthew! Matthew, thought you'd might be a wantin ta see this here tele-wire. Barney says it's a mite impertin."

"Festus, let me have it." He slowly raised his eyes to meet Kitty's, then began to read.

_Marshal Matthew Dillon_  
_Dodge City, Kansas_

_Urgent Attention Needed. Stop . Leavenworth Prison Break. Stop. Further information to follow._

_Warden, J Barton_  
_Leavenworth, Kansas_

Matt folded the note up in his hands and shook his head.

"Well, Matt, what is it?" Kitty asked.

"It's bad, Kitty. Festus, find Newly for me and meet me at the office."

"Sure will Matthew. See ya directly."

"Matt?" Kitty was now looking at him puzzled.

"Kitty, there's been a prison break."

"Oh, Matt."

"Kitty, look, this trip of yours…"

"Yeah?"

"Cancel it."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Nah uh. I can't."

"Kit, you have to."

"No, I don't and I won't."

"Kitty you can't leave Dodge."

Now she was livid and seeing red!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**PT.2 **

**They Speak Without Words**

Seeing her temper was flaring, as she began to storm out of Delmonico's, Matt rolled his eyes, knowing full well what he was in for. "Kitty, wait. Where are you going now?"

"Back to the Long Branch, or do you have an objection to that too?"

"Kit, wait, I'll walk you back."

"Don't bother. I think I'm capable of finding it all by my lonesome." Throwing her head back and walking off.

"Kit, wait." He called out, following behind her as they made it to the batwing doors of the saloon. "Now, Kitty, it's for your own good. Until I get more information on this prison break…"

Now looking at him tight jawed. "That's just it, Matt, there have been prison breaks before and will be again. I'm not going to put my life on hold."

"Kit, will you be reasonable?" As quickly as the words left his lips, he knew.

"What? Reasonable? Matt Dillon, I swear, you make me so furious. Do I ask you not to go on your trips, oh, let's see because… ummmm… they're dangerous?"

Just for a moment, with a boyish grin and under his breath, he said, "Well, yeah."

"I heard that." She said. "Look, Matt, I'm going and that is that."

Unknown to them, Doc walked in behind them, saying nothing just observing.

"Once Matt realized he was there he sighed. "Ahhh, Doc, good. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"About what?" Doc asked.

Before Matt could answer, Kitty said, "Your friend here wants me to cancel my trip because he has a prison break to deal with."

Rubbing his mustache, "Hum, I see."

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Matt asked in response. "Doc, it's not safe for her to leave Dodge, right now anyway."

Doc looked over to Kitty. "And you don't agree?"

"No I don't. I have a business to run and things to do. I can't put my life on hold every time a prisoner escapes. Now, Matt, I'm done with this argument. I'm going." And she headed up the stairs.

Matt looked to Doc. "Thanks, you were a big help."

"Et uh, not getting into that one."

"But, Doc…?"

"Matt, how long have you known Kitty?"

"Doc…"

"Matt, you know as well as I do if she wants to go…. Need I remind you what happens when Kitty makes up her mind? Pix-Axe? Ballard?"

Throwing up his hands, "Yeah and we know how well those turned out." Matt replied.

"Matt, I didn't say the end result was always good. I'm just saying the more you tell Kitty "NO", the more she will fight you on it. And I, for one, am not getting into the middle of that." Then he began to chuckle. "She still likes and is talking to me. Sam, can I get a drink and give my friend here one. He looks like he needs it. Now what is this about a prisoner escape?"

"Leavenworth's warden sent me a wire this morning. He's sending more information later as they get it. Doc, you know how vulnerable Kitty is, if someone is loose and wants to get to me?"

Shaking his head, "Yeah, I understand."

"Doc, sometimes she can be soooo…"

"Et, Et. Remember, Marshal, that's part of what you love about her."

"Really? Why can't she just listen to me?"

"Matt, Kitty's a smart woman. She's learned a lot from you and she can take care of herself. Do you really think she's in danger?"

"I don't know, Doc. I just want to protect her."

"I know that, Matt, and so does she. Trust me, so does she."

The next day, Kitty avoided Matt refusing to talk to him. Matt stayed in his office most of the day waiting to get word from the warden at Leavenworth. If she was going to go, he didn't want her mad at him. But at this point, there was no way around that. Neither one was giving an inch.

Early on the morning Kitty was leaving for her trip to St. Louis, Matt was up and waiting, hoping for one last try at getting her to change her mind. The Long Branch doors were open. Sam was setting up. Matt debated on going over to try and talk to her once more.

As he approached the batwing doors, Sam was sitting at a table with Ellie. She had brought a tin of fresh hot sweet rolls. But this time, she didn't just drop them off like usual. She sat and had coffee with Sam. "Oh, good morning. Marshal. Miss Kitty's not down yet."

"Yeah, I know Sam. Is she still….?"

"Leaving on her trip, Marshal?"

"Er..yes." Just then he felt her presence and looked up to the landing. There she stood in a deep green traveling suit. For just a moment he was lost in thought of how beautiful she looked. "Morning, Kitty."

"Matt." She returned as she descended the stairs. "Is there something you need?"

Standing tossing his hat in hand, "Kit, is there anything, anything I can say to…"

Quickly, she jumped in. "No! No, nothing. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna be late if I don't get over to the depot."

"Kit, there's time…"

"Sam," she said, "I'll be back in a week."

"Sure, Miss Kitty. I'll take care of everything just like you like."

"Can I walk with you?" Matt asked.

"If you like." She didn't want to stay mad at him but she hated when he tried to tell her what to do. "Look, Matt, I'll be in St. Louis and I'll only be gone a week. I'm sure you won't even know I'm gone."

"Oh, I'll know and I'll worry."

"Don't be silly. You don't even know if those men are anywhere close to here."

"Kit, that's just it, I don't know and if it's anyone that I put away…"

She raised her hand to stop him. "Matt, please, don't start this again."

Just then the stage driver announced he was ready to leave. "You riding along today, Marshal?"

Kitty with a raised brow, "Well, Marshal? You could come along if you think I'm in so much danger."

"Kit, you know I can't do that."

"Well, then that is that. See you in a week."

Burt helped her into the stage car as Matt was holding his breath, wanting to scream, "Kitty don't leave!" But instead, he watched the stage with the beautiful redhead he loved, and was so worried about, pull away.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**PT.3**

**They Speak Without Words**

Standing motionless with his thumbs tucked in his belt, Matt wished there were something he could have said to change her mind.

Then Doc's voice broke his concentration. "So that's it huh? She's off to St. Louis? And still angry at you?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's off and still angry with me. Come on, Doc, I'll buy you breakfast."

Matt and Doc were talking through their meal, when Doc caught the image of Festus and Barney rushing towards the café. "Don't look now, but so much for a peaceful breakfast."

"What are you talking about, Doc?"

"Here comes Festus, and I'll bet you anything it will take forever to find out what is in that scatter brain of his."

"Now, come on Doc."

"Matthew! Matthew! Sure de' plum glad I found ya here." Festus said grinning.

"What is it Festus? Hello, Barney."

"Marshal, Doc."

"Matthew, they's trouble at the tele-wire office. Tell him, Barney."

"I will, Festus, if you let me." Barney said nervously. "Marshal, the wire system is down. I was in the middle of receiving a wire for you when it went out."

Matt looked surprised. "Barney, is there anything you can do?"

"Don't think so Marshal."

"What did you have so far?"

"Just that six men escaped."

Shaking his head, then looking at Doc then Festus. "What else can go wrong?"

Kitty sat back in the seat on the stage, enjoying the quiet ride, knowing it wouldn't last once Burt picked up more passengers. She sat staring out the window, thinking back to the previous conversations she had with Matt before leaving Dodge.

Her slender fingers gently played with the cameo broach pinned to her ruffled blouse, just at the neck. It was one of her favorites, a gift from Matt. She hated leaving, being so upset with him, but how dare he think she couldn't take care of herself? Some silly wire about a prison break, like that never happened before.

"I'm a grown woman and doesn't he realize I just can't put everything on hold just because he's worried about… Oh, Matt, you make me so mad."

Then Burt tapped on the roof of the stage car. "Miss Russell? It looks like it may rain. You might want to roll down the shades so you don't get wet. We will be at the next stop shortly."

While riding, she thought she heard some noises but didn't pay much mind to them. Then as Burt said, the rain started.

The downpour was heavy. The winds were picking up. Burt was yelling for her to hold on they were almost to the way-station. They were sliding all over the road, till just when Burt tried to slow the horses. The stage slid sideways and off to the side of the road and into the trees, snapping the reins, and breaking an axel.

Kitty felt herself being thrown, but grabbed hold to stop herself. When all movement had stopped, she peeked out the window shade. Burt was unconscious on the ground, where he had been thrown, the rain was still pouring down.

Climbing out, to see if he was ok, she found herself knee deep in mud and getting drenched by the minute. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, grabbing two handfuls of her skirt she tried to traipse through the mud to where Burt was lying.

She now was knelling down to see if he was breathing. What she found was Burt with a large gash on his head, but alive. Trying to pull herself together. "Damn it." And trying to pull Burt to the stage car to get him inside. Kitty now figured she'd have to go for help.

She unhitched on of the horses and leaned into Burt. "Hang in there, Burt, I'm going for help."

And she climbed up onto the horse and began trotting out onto the road, muddy as it was.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**PT.4**

**They Speak Without Words**

Back in Dodge, Matt was trying to calm all the stories now going around town, thanks to the gossips. And now, not knowing anything, he had to send Festus to another town to see what he could find out.

While Matt was trying to calm some of the crowd, he came face to face with Mrs. Pry. "Marshal Dillon! Just what do you plan to do to protect the citizens of Dodge City from these… these criminals that are running loose? Criminals, mind you, that you were supposed to have made sure would stay put away."

Shivers ran down his spine at the sound of her voice. Rolling his eyes, "Mrs. Pry, let me just say, the citizens of Dodge are safe. I will see to that. We don't even know that they're anywhere near Dodge." Under his breath he was saying to himself, 'If they come here and hear you, they'll leave, that's for sure.' To her he said, "Look Mrs. Pry, just let me do my job."

"You'd better or I'll..."

Shaking his head and putting a hand up to stop her, "Yes, I know. You'll write your good friend, the attorney general. I know." Then he turned and walked away as quickly as he could.

Walking back towards his office, he noticed a wagon stopped out in front with four small children. When he approached it and asked them where their parents were, one of the boys answered. "Sissy's in there." Pointing to his office.

As Matt entered the doorway, there stood a tiny little doll like girl, barely sixteen or 17 years old. In a very soft voice, with wide eyes, as she looked up at him, she asked, "Are you the Sheriff?"

Matt smiled. "No, I'm the Marshal. Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe, Sir."

"Well, why don't you start with your name."

"Oh, that'd be Sissy."

"Do you want to sit, Sissy?"

"Don't have time, Sir. Gotta find us a home."

"Now wait a minute, slow down here. You mean to tell me you all are alone?"

"Yes, Sir. Now we are."

"Where are your folks?"

"Dead."

"When did this happen?"

"Momma, bout oh, a year ago, then Poppa, bout a month ago."

"You kids have no other folks?"

"Don't know, Sir."

"Well, Sissy, when's the last time you kids had anything to eat?"

"Oh, caught us a rabbit a few days ago. But the money run out before that so I was thinking maybe I could find me some work."

"Sissy, look, we're going to get you some food then we'll find you a place to sleep."

"Oh, but, Marshal, I don't have any money."

Smiling, he stood. "Don't you worry. Let me take care of that." Rubbing his chin he was thinking to himself, "Kitty, why'd you have to go now? See, I need you here now. You would know how to handle this. You handle these things much better. Ahhh, Kit."

Kitty had been riding for a bit when she finally came upon a way-station. She was soaked to the skin, muddy and madder than.. well….

There were three passengers waiting there for the stage. When the owner saw her he quickly came to help her, wanting to know why she was riding out in the rain and wind. As he got her inside, she told him what had happened, explaining about Burt and that she needed someone to go back with her and help him and to try and let someone from the stage line know about the stage.

"Ma'am, first let's get you in here and dried out."

"That's the last thing I'm worried about right now. Don't you understand there's a hurt man out there. He could die!"

One of the women handed her a cup of hot coffee.

Nodding, she said, "Thank you."

Then the man asked, "How far back were you?"

"Oh, about two miles or so. We slid off the road and the axle broke or I would have driven him into here."

Chuckling, one of the men said, "You would have driven a team and a stage?"

With a raised brow and a stiff jaw, "YES."

The woman with him shushed him. "Maybe it could happen." She said.

Under his breath he mumbled. "A woman? HA!"

"Ma'am, another stage should be along anytime now. We'll have help then you'll see."

Kitty looked around, now realizing how she looked. "Do you have somewhere I can clean up?"

"Sure back here." And he lead her to a back room. One of the women followed her…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**PT.5**

**They Speak Without Words**

Matt had his hands full with three wild little boys and a town full of people who wanted answers. And let's not forget the watchful eye of Mrs. Pry!

Never was there a time Matt wished more that Kitty was in town. He didn't have time to deal with young Sissy and the three little brothers and still do his job.

"Marshal," Sissy said. "I'm awful sorry these boys are…"

Matt wasn't waiting for her next choice of words. Putting up both hands, "Look, I'm gonna take you all over to Ma Smalley's. Maybe there they will settle down."

She smiled at him shyly. "Whatever you say, Sir."

Matt was thinking to himself, "Such a polite child. What happened to these boys?"

Just then the door flung open and standing there madder then… well, let's just say _real mad_… was Mrs. Pry.

"Marshal Dillon, once again…"

Now he no longer was hearing her. He just stood there like a child being scolded.

"Do you hear me?"

"Huh?" He replied as he looked up.

"You're not even listening."

"Mrs. Pry, please…"

Before he could he say another word she turned and stormed out. Then he heard her scream and begin yelling. When he walked out of the office to see what happened, the three little boys had knocked her down in the street and Newly was trying to pick her up, only to be hit by her and yelled at. And the three boys were nowhere around.

Kitty had cleaned up as best she could then waited with the others but was not satisfied with how long it was taking. "Look, I'm going to ride to the nearest town. Poor Burt is lying out there."

"Ma'am, you can't."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, for one, you're a woman."

And Kitty was giving him a angry look. "Well, I can't just sit here doing nothing." The rain had slowed down to almost a complete stop. "The next town? Can't be that far right?"

"Twenty miles maybe. Not part of the stage run."

"That doesn't matter. There has got to be someone there that can help. And it's obvious to me that none of you are willing." Kitty got herself together and pulled herself onto the horse.

"Ma'am there's no saddle."

"I'll ride without one. My skirts will protect me." And she took off.

The rain had now ended but it was still muddy. She tried her best to stay nearest to a main road. In the distance, she could see what looked like a small town. "Ahhh! Finally." She slowly rode into this town.

People just watched her, wondering about the woman riding bareback on a horse, especially this woman. She didn't fit the hillbilly look. She was pretty, even though she was a bit tattered and her clothes well a bit high end.

When she stopped, two men approached her. "You lost beautiful?"

"No. I'm looking for a doctor. Do you have one here in town?"

"Don't look ailing." One of them said.

"I'm not. My friend needs a doctor and…"

Just then, the Sheriff walked up behind her. "You want to come down from there, Missy?"

"I… I…"

"Come on. I'll help you."

"Thank you. I was just asking these men if you have a doctor here."

"We'll get to that. First things first."

Quickly, she turned. "What?"

"Come with me." And he grabbed her by the arm.

Pulling away, "Hey! Wait one minute here. What do you mean, first things first?"

"Don't take to locking up women, but…"

"Hey, wait. Locking up? Wait one minute, Mister. You locking me up?"

"Yeah."

"You…." Now she stood there shocked. "Why?"

"Horse stealing. And you're lucky they don't hang women."

"Horse stealing? I haven't stolen any horse."

"Uh huh, and I guess that horse is yours?"

Now frustrated, "Well, no, but it belongs to…"

"Lady, I know who it belongs to and it's not you."

"Listen here, mister, I was on the stage line to St. Louis. We went off the road, the driver was hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, by your boyfriend and his friends."

Now with her jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?"

He was still pulling her by the arm.

"I was on my way to a business trip."

"Yeah, you said St. Louis. Got it."

"Look here, my name is…"

"We'll get to that in a minute."

"I'm Kitty Russell from Dodge City. I own the Long Branch Saloon."

He was now laughing at her. "Sure you do."

"UGH! I'm telling you, I'm Kitty Russell and Burt needs help. He's lying out there. Look, you send word to Dodge, to Matt Dillon. He'll straighten this all out. Please. Just send someone to help Burt." And she continued to tell him where they were when they went off the road but he wasn't listening.

Later, the Sheriff went to the telegraph office. "Calvin, any word on the escapees?"

"No, Sheriff, but some of the lines are beginning to come back up."

"Is that so?" The Sheriff asked. "Cal, send one off to Dodge City, to Marshal Dillon. Inquire about a Kitty Russell, says she owns the Long Branch saloon there. Let me know when you get an answer, ok?"

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Cal said.

Then the Sheriff decided she looked harmless enough. He would take her over to the café for something to eat.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**PT.6**

**They Speak Without Words**

Matt had received word that three of the escapees had been killed, apparently by two of the others they were traveling with. This was information Festus brought back with him from Garden City. Matt now knew his odds were improving. But things just weren't going his way. Not at all.

He still had no idea who had escaped or where they were, or if they were headed for Dodge.

He just knew he would have felt much better if Kitty hadn't left. He realized over the years he grew to rely on the fact that, well, when there were problems, they worked well together. They were in tune to one another and he still didn't like the way things were when she left. But he continued to tell himself it was just that he was thinking of her own good.

Kitty reluctantly went along with this Sheriff, figuring she could talk some sense into him. Sitting in the café, Kitty was exhausted. "Look, Sheriff, do you really think if I had stolen that horse, I would have ridden it into town here? Honestly?"

"Missy, I wouldn't believe what I've seen women do for their men. But I'm telling you…"

"Ok, what man? I don't know who you're talking about."

Snickering at her, "Miss….."

"Russell, Kitty Russell."

"So you say." he replied.

Letting out a huff of breath, "Did you wire Matt Dillon in Dodge? Well did you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay and…?"

"No reply." He answered.

"Maybe Matt's not there or maybe he just didn't read it yet." She was running out of patience.

"Missy…"

"My name is Kitty Russell."

"I'll be taking you to Topeka."

"Why?"

"To be tried. We don't get too many judges here in Hermitage."

"Oh, is that what you call this place?"

"Well, yeah," he said smiling. "Where did you think you were?"

Arching her brow, "Oh, I had another name for it."

There was a couple sitting across from them. The woman was watching them the whole time. Then she said to her partner. "I think I know her."

He looked over. "Now, Dear, who would we know in this little hamlet?"

But she insisted. "No, I understand that, but something about her is familiar."

Nodding, "Eat your food, Dear. We'll miss our stage."

As the couple got up to leave, she passed close to the table where Kitty and the Sheriff were seated. Then she stopped. "Excuse me? I can't help but think I know you." But in Kitty's current state, the woman wasn't sure.

Then, the Sheriff interjected. "Ma'am, I'm sure you don't. This woman is my prisoner."

Kitty's temper flared. "I am not. I told you who I am. Now if you would just do your job."

There were also two men watching the events taking place. They overheard Kitty and the Sheriff's whole conversation. So when they were leaving, just as they passed by them one said, "Well, there you are, darlin'.  
We were wondering where you got off too."

Kitty now looked surprised. "What? Who are you?"

"Oh, now, honey, I know we had a spat but I'm sorry, girl. But you know the little ones need their momma."

Now she was wide eyed and lost for words as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Sheriff, did my doll face cause you much trouble?"

"She is under arrest." The sheriff said.

"Whatcha do, darlin?"

"Nothing and I'm not your darling." She said with her teeth clinched. Looking up to the sky, she thought, 'Oh, Cowboy. Where are you when I need you? Maybe I should have cancelled this trip. UGH! Can this get any worse?'

As they left, the Sheriff still holding on to Kitty, the two men followed.

"Sheriff, I don't know those men. Honestly, I have no idea who they are."

Just as they entered the office, the two followed. Both Kitty and the Sheriff stopped talking when they heard the click of the gun barrel snap back!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**PT.7**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

Barney came bursting into Matt's office. "Marshal! Marshal! You here?"

"Barney what is it? Slow down."

"Marshal, the wire is back up. This just came in, actually two came in, which one you want?"

"Barney give me them both!"

"Oh, yeah, here." Handing them over. "Do you want me to wait for a response?"

"Wait let me see." One was a wire telling Matt another one of the escapees were captured near Topeka. Then he got to the other and he wasn't sure what he was reading.

_Marshal. This wire is to inquire about information on one Kitty Russell. Do you have such a citizen in Dodge? Says she's the owner of the Long Branch saloon. I'm currently holding her for horse theft. Also claims to be a friend of yours. Will be taking her to Topeka for trial. Don't believe she is who she claims to be. I believe she is the woman of one of the escapees on the loose._

_Sheriff Ryan,  
Hermitage , Missouri_

Matt's face dropped. 'Kitty! How did you end up there? And what happened?'

Barney asked again. "Marshal, a reply?"

"Yes, tell the Sheriff, I'm on my way. Not to go anywhere, till I get there!"

Matt headed to Doc's office. Just as he started up the stairs, Doc and Newly were coming out. "Oh, Doc good. I need to see you, you too Newly."

"What's wrong, Matt?" Doc asked.

"Doc, Kitty's in trouble. Well I think, anyway. I just got a wire from a Sheriff in Hermitage, Missouri. Says he has Kitty in jail."

"Matt! What in thunder?"

"I don't know, Doc. He said for horse theft."

"Now, Matt. You know Kitty wouldn't steal a…"

Shaking his head, "Yeah, Doc, I know that! Newly, I need you to look out after things here."

"Sure will, Marshal." Newly said still not sure what he was hearing.

With the click and rolling sound of the barrel, both Kitty and the Sheriff quickly turned.

"Well, now. Thought that would get your attention, folks. Hand over the gun, Sheriff." Kitty started to move slowly. "Et, et, now. You don't want to do that, Miss Kitty."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Why, you're Miss Kitty Russell of Dodge City."

"That's right." She answered. "But how'd you know and why do you care?"

"You're gonna be our ticket to freedom. Ha ha ha."

"What makes you think I can help you?" She asked.

"Come on now, darlin'. That Marshal ain't gonna do anything stupid whils't we have his woman."

Now the Sheriff looked at Kitty. "You're the Marshal's woman? You are Kitty Russell?"

"That's what I've been telling you."

"But you don't look like…"

"No, I guess I don't, after getting caught in the rain storm and treading through God knows where to find help for Burt the stage driver."

"I… I… and the horse? That belong to the stage line?"

"We had an accident, broken axle. I used the horse to look for help."

"Ma'am… Miss Russell, I'm sorry."

"Enough you two. You, get in there." Pushing the Sheriff into one of his cells.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kitty asked.

"You darlin', you're all ours."

Under her breath, "And I had to ask what else could go wrong."

"Come on, we got you a saddle so it will be a better ride."

"How long have you been following me?"

"Not long, just around town. You told us all we needed to know. But my friend here, he remembered you from Dodge." He was now right up close in her face, playing with her hair.

Kitty, now looking disgusted. "Oh, how charming."

"Get a move on. We're losin' daylight. Darlin!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**PT.8**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

Matt headed out as soon as he could get himself ready. He was beside himself trying to figure out how Kitty got herself arrested for horse theft. Shaking his head he thought," Kitty has got herself into some messes before but this just wasn't… Ahhhh.." As exhausted as he was, he just wanted to head out and get to her as quickly as he could.

After riding for some time, Matt thought he heard voices, seemed to be about 3 or 4, but then again… Maybe he needed to stop and rest for the night and start at first light. Just when he began to make camp he was surprised by three young women.

One small voice spoke up. "Hi there, handsome!"

Just as he turned to look, there they were. Three young women, girls actually, in his eyes. Semi-dressed, they had just come from the stream.

"You lost, Handsome?"

Slightly smiling, "Ahh, no. I… I am just going to camp here for the night. You ladies out here all alone?" He asked them.

"Gosh no! We, have a wagon just over there a ways. Ruby is with us."

Scrunching his face, "Ruby?"

"She takes care of us. We're going to St. Louis but we had trouble with our wagon." Now the talkative one was hanging on his arm. "Wow! You're big!"

"Yeah I guess I am." He said trying to pull away.

"What's your name?"

"Dillon, Matt Dillon."

"I'm Lucy, this is Tess, and that there is Sarah."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, "Well ladies, it's been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep."

You could come over to our camp. We'd feel safer. Please?"

Rolling his eyes, "Oh, ok." Gathering his things he followed them.

When they reached the girls camp, Ruby jumped up with a shot gun. "Hold it right there, you!"

"Ruby, it's ok. He's with us. We brought him with us to feel safer. He's a Marshal. He was going to camp by the stream but..."

"Why not with us?" Ruby smiled. "Sorry, Marshal, can't be too careful."

"No, Ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Ruby."

"OK, Ruby."

She was an older woman. Matt wasn't sure but she didn't quite seem to be a madam. But she did seem to have control over these girls. She wasn't painted up but, she was a bit dressier. He wasn't sure what to make of her.

"There's hot coffee, Marshal."

"Oh, no thanks. I just need some sleep, been riding all day."

"I understand. See you at sun-up."

Matt woke to the sound of the women laughing and giggling and Ruby trying to hush them.

"Sorry, Marshal, tried to quiet them."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, Ma'am..ahh… Ruby. Here let me." Matt was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about Kitty being locked up, when he reached for the pot and burned his hand. "Owwww!"

"Marshal! Here, give me that."

"I'm sorry. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Your mind is about a thousand miles away. Want to talk?"

"Ah nah. Just thinking about a friend in trouble."

"OHHH, I see." Ruby said just staring at him. "Here, let me get you something for that hand."

Matt shook it off. "Nah, don't bother. It's fine. If you ladies would like, I'll take care of the wagon for you, before I go. I looked at it. It's just the wheel."

"That would be nice of you. We'd be obliged."

"No problem." Matt said. "I'll go take care of it now."

As he worked on the wheel, Lucy, Tess and Sarah, all stood around him, non-stop chattering at him. Every once in a while, backing away to debate who he would pick. Matt just wanted to get done and on his way.

When he finished, Lucy grabbed his hand. "Oh, Matt, your hand. Maybe I can clean this up for you and…"

"No, no. That's fine. It's not that serious, besides I need to be on my way."

"You can't leave."

Smiling at them, "Yes I can. I have to be on my way girls. I need to be in Hermitage soon. Business."

"Really? Well we can travel along with you on our way to St. Louis. Yeah!"

Matt took a deep breath. "Oh brother." He tried to look away then he spotted Ruby.

"Would be good company, Matt." Ruby added.

Rubbing his eyes, "Ahhh, Kitty, where are you when I need you, honey?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**PT.9**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

After riding most of the night, Kitty had convinced her two captures to stop and rest for the night. She could see they were as exhausted as she was. She was hoping they would fall out before her. All the while she was riding, she was doing her best to keep her eyes on her surroundings, something she learned from Matt.

She also did her best to slow them down as much as possible, trying to play the weak female, as much as she just hated that. She managed to find herself a spot a little ways off from the two. Even though she would have preferred to stay close to the fire.

When she got up, quickly one of them, named Martin, snapped. "Hey. Where you think you're off too?"

With a very stiff look she said, "If you don't mind, I need a moment of privacy, maybe over here in the bushes?"

He just laughed. "Make it quick."

"I'll do my best." She snapped at him in a sarcastic tone.

"You keep your tongue about you, woman."

Then over her shoulder, she said, "Oh, I'll try." Walking behind the few bushes, she walked deeper. She heard what sounded like babbling water. Now curious, she decided to explore.

Martin yelled out, "What's taking you so long?"

To keep him calm, she yelled back. "Calm down. I'm almost finished." Then she grabbed two fistfuls of her shirts and started moving faster. When she made it to where the water sounds were coming from, she realized it was coming from a stream.

Since it was now dark, Kitty decided she would move quickly along down stream. Matt had always told her to move down stream.

Martin and his friend Donley had started to doze, then realized, after a few minutes, she didn't come back. "Hey, Donley." Martin yelled. "That woman, she's not back."

"Well find her." Donley yelled back at him. "She gave you the slip. You let a woman give you the slip."

Kitty had about a 15 minute start on them but, on foot, that wasn't really much.

Still being tired, she wanted to stop but wanted to put as much distance between her and those two as possible. Rubbing her neck and stretching, "Oh, Cowboy, as much as I hate to admit this, I wish you were here right now. I need you. I'm sorry, I was so stubborn."

Then thinking she heard noise in the trees, she continued to move, then came to a spot where she had no place to go without going in the water. This wasn't what she really wanted to do. Leaning down, dipping her hand in, the water was quite cold. "UGH. Oh well, Kitty ol' girl, here goes nothing." And in she went. "OHHH, my!"

She was slowly wading her way down stream but before she knew it, the water became a bit rougher. Kitty couldn't control the pull it had on her body. "Ohhhh no, what is going on here? Oh, Cowboy, where are you?"

She was hitting rocks, being thrown, several times being tossed under. Eventually things slowed down to a slow crawl and she ended up tossed in a pile of some twigs and by the side of the bank. Now definitely exhausted, semi-conscious, she didn't have the energy to move a muscle. Every part of her body ached. As she flickered her eyes, she could see the sun was just beginning to peek through the trees. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not, thinking to herself, "Coffee? Do I smell coffee? But oh…ouch….owwww. I can't move."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**PT.10**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

Martin and Donley were still trying to figure out where Kitty could have gone. After all, she was on foot. Arguing the whole way as to who's fault it was that she got away, now what would they have to bargain with if they ran into the law?

Kitty was mentally fighting with herself to move. Then she thought she heard voices, or was this her imagination? Was she even really awake? She just wanted to go back to sleep but she hurt and she knew she couldn't stay there. It was getting light out. Again she heard voices then she heard water splashing. She forced herself to turn, to follow the sound.

With her vision blurred she could see figures. She tried to yell out "Help" but her voice was weak. Again she tried. "Help!" Then she tried slapping her hand in the water, no response. Then she reached for a rock, held it for a moment, mustered up what strength she could, then tossed it to make a splash.

This now got the attention of the three figures just out of her clear vision. "Hey! What's that?"

"It came from over there."

"Looks like… Holy… It's a woman!"

"Let's get her out of there!"

"Is she dead?"

"No silly, she threw the rock."

"Are you sure?"

When they came close, Kitty opened her eyes. "I need help."

The three, partially dressed, women stared at one another. "She's hurt bad. Sarah, you stay here with her. We'll go get Ruby and Matt."

Kitty opened her eyes again. "Matt?" She repeated.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, honey, don't worry he'll be able to carry you. Don't you move."

Lucy and Tess ran, forgetting to finish dressing. Not that Lucy was really worried about that.

Matt and Ruby were sitting quietly having coffee. "Matt, you know it wouldn't hurt my feeling's none to know I fill your eyes some?"

"Ruby, I'm just sayin' those three are young. Me, not so much anymore."

"If you had a mind to, I…"

"Well now, Ruby. I…"

"Are you sayin' you don't find me at all to your liking?"

"Miss Ruby, it's not that at all. It's..."

"Your taken?"

"Well, let's just say..."

Before he could finish his words, Lucy and Tess ran screaming into the camp. "Ruby! Matt! Hurry! We need help!" They were out of breath.

"Whoa, slow down here." Matt stopped them. "What's wrong?"

"There… there's a woman…" trying to catch her breath, "in the stream… hurt… bad… Needs help. You have to come."

"Show me." Matt took off running. Ruby followed.

Sarah was still sitting along side Kitty trying to talk to her. "It's ok. We're getting you help. You're going to be ok. How'd you get like this?"

Kitty couldn't answer, she kept falling unconscious.

When Matt made it to the stream, he was in total shock. "Kitty!"

Lucy looked at him. "What? What did you say?"

He didn't pay her any mind. He ran over and dropped to his knees, grabbing her up in his arms. "Where'd you find her?"

Sarah answered, "Right here. We were washing up and she tossed a rock. We looked to see where it came from and here she was. Don't know how she got here. You called her Kitty? Do you know her, Marshal?"

At first he didn't answer, then again Sarah said, "Do you know her?"

He looked up, "Yeah, yeah, I do know her. She's my… Yeah, I know her." When he stood, he turned. "We've got to get her back to camp."

Ruby was standing there staring. At that point, Ruby didn't need an answer. The look on his face said enough…

"Come on, girls. Matt needs our help, so does his friend."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**PT.11**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

Ruby helped Matt get Kitty out of her wet clothes. "Here, Matt. Cover her with these." She handed him some blankets. "Sarah is getting me some clean water and rags so I can look at those injuries she has. What do you think happened to her?"

"I can't figure it out."

"How do you think she got here?"

"Don't know that either."

"Ok, where do you know her from, if I may ask."

He didn't answer at first, then… "Oh, Dodge City. We live there."

"Oh, I see."

"Ruby, Kitty is…"

Raising her hand in front of her. "Matt, I get it. Watching you by the stream and here right now, I get it. Hope she knows how lucky she is." Matt's face slightly turned flushed. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." And she turned and left.

As she left the area where they had made a make-shift tent, the three girls were standing outside. "Girls, Matt needs some time alone."

"But, Ruby."

"Lucy, Matt is not available. Take my word for it."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, honey, I know. Believe me, I know."

"That's not fair."

As she walked away, Lucy said, "Ruby probably wants him all for herself."

Tess and Sarah looked at her. "Lucy, Ruby's old! What would Matt want with her? Men want young women so they can have a family."

Matt sat beside Kitty, holding her hand, brushing her hair off her face. "Kit, honey. It's me, Matt. Honey, open your eyes. There's so much I want, no, _need_ to say to you. Please, Kit. Please?" He kept taking a cool cloth and wiping her face, then he bent to kiss her. As he touched his lips to hers, she opened her eyes, slightly jumping and started to yell. "Kit! It's ok. Honey, it's me. Matt."

"Ma..tt? Ohhhh… Matt? How? Where did you come from?"

Smiling, "You came to me."

"What? How?"

"That's not important right now, Honey. Just rest."

"No, Matt, I'm sorry."

"No, Honey, it's ok."

She tried to sit up. "Ouch!"

"Don't do that. You hurt yourself pretty good."

"The stream? A lot of rocks."

"Ahh, Kit."

"Matt, I have so much to tell you."

"I know but just rest."

"Matt, hold me?"

"Now that is the best suggestion I've heard all week." She just smiled. He curled up beside her holding her gently. Before he knew it she was fast asleep. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Honey."

Later Lucy and Tess were up and walking around the camp. Matt heard the shuffling of the brush. Slowly and gently, He slipped out and went to check.

When he approached them, Tess let out a yell. "Darn, Matt you scared the…"

Shaking his head, "Yeah, I can see that. What are you two doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought we'd come talk to you." Batting their eyes at him. "If you were still awake."

"Look Tess, Lucy, is it? It's been a really long day. You both should get some sleep." Matt really didn't want to fend off these two in the middle of the night.

Then he could hear a sound behind him. Turning quickly, only to see Kitty standing holding onto a tree. "Cowboy?"

"Kitty? You shouldn't be…"

"Yeah. I woke up and you were…"

"Kit, I'm right here."

Both Tess and Lucy took notice to Kitty wearing Matt's shirt. They were now both wide-eyed. Matt had both arms wrapped around Kitty holding her to support her balance. "Come on; let's get you back to bed."

The two girls looked at one another. "Who do you think she is and how does he know her? How could he know her? We found her in the stream. Hey did you see? She was wearing his shirt." Lucy said. "Do you think…?"

Tess hit Lucy's arm. "Let's hope not. Then what would be our chances? Besides, she's hurt and sick."

Then Lucy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just getting carried away with my imagination. He's just a caring man, right? Just my kind of man." Winking at Tess.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**PT.12**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

All was quiet. Ruby was sitting by the fire making coffee, then suddenly she heard a deep but soft voice. "Morning. Smells good. Mind if I join you?"

Ruby looked up. "Ahhh, sure. Come. Sit. Are you sure you should be up walkin' round just yet?"

With a slight smile, "Ah, I won't tell if you don't."

Ruby handed Kitty a hot cup of coffee. "How you feelin?"

"Oh, I've felt better. Sore, but I'll be fine." Kitty replied. "I guess I owe you thanks."

"Nah, I didn't do all that much. Matt did most of your tendin'. He was real good with you. You're a lucky woman. You know that, don't you?"

With a raised brow, wondering where Ruby was going with this, "I am?"

"Oh, Kitty. It is Kitty, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"You don't have to pretend with me. I've been around a long time. I know a man who is off the market when I see one."

"Oh is that so?" Kitty replied.

"Honey, I watched you two and you two say more with your eyes then…well… I think you get my point. But I noticed neither of you are wearing a ring."

Kitty began to laugh. "Now that is one I've wondered about probably more then anyone ever has. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Ruby. Ruby Keller."

"Well, Ruby, no, Matt and I aren't married. Not in that sense. We've known one another for well many years. Over 20."

"But he is your man, right?" Ruby asked.

Smiling at Ruby. "Besides the legalities, yeah, in every way that matters. Matt and I have been through hell and high water together."

Ruby just smiled. "I think I knew that when I saw the way the two of you looked at one another. It's like you speak without words."

"It hasn't always been easy. It's caused Matt a lot of concern. Many outlaws have chosen to use me to get to Matt over the years."

"But you stayed with him anyway." Ruby added.

"I guess the heart wants what it wants."

"You say over 20 years, huh?"

Smiling again, Kitty looked at Ruby. "Yeah, I guess you could say, I've loved this man better than half my life. So I'm not going to stop now." Then they tapped their cups together.

Matt woke, startled, finding Kitty gone. Slightly in a panic, he was calling her name. "Kit! Kitty!"

"Matt, Cowboy. Over here."

"Kit, you gave me a scare."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. Ruby and I were just having coffee and talking."

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit sore, but fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go wash up by the stream. Ok?"

"Not going anywhere, Cowboy." And she laughed.

As he walked to the stream, Lucy, Tess and Sarah followed him, watching him. He had no idea they were there.

Sarah decided not to stay. "You two can stay but you're wasting your time. Ruby's right, you know. Whoever this Kitty woman is, she is important to him."

"Go then, more for us." Tess said.

When Sarah came back to camp, she saw Ruby and Kitty cleaning up. "Sarah? Where are Lucy and Tess?"

Sarah lowered her eyes. Kitty found this odd. She looked over to Ruby. "Is she ok?"

"Sarah?"

"Oh, Ruby. They followed Matt to the stream."

Kitty looking surprised with her brow raised. "OH?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby and Miss…"

"My name is Kitty. Kitty Russell."

"Miss Kitty, they wanted to watch him."

"They what?"

Ruby looked at Kitty. "Kitty, dear, I'm sorry. I'm afraid the girls have a crush on Matt."

"Well, now." Kitty exclaimed.

"I've tried to tell them."

"Does Matt know?"

Sarah quickly said. "Oh, he don't know they're watching."

Kitty tried not to laugh. "Sarah, will you show me where this stream is?" Kitty asked.

"I… I…"

"Go on, Sarah." Ruby added. "Kitty, should I join you."

"Oh, I think I can handle this." She said smiling at Ruby.

As Sarah led Kitty to the stream, she was embarrassed and apologizing. "I told them both, they were wasting their time. That he wasn't interested."

"That's fine, Sarah. Go on. You can go back."

Kitty stood by, watching Tess and Lucy. They had taken Matt's clothes and were sitting, laughing, knowing he couldn't come out of the stream.

Then they were just about to undress when Kitty spoke up. "Just a minute, ladies."

Both had a look of shock on their faces, not to say the look of shock on Matt's face. "KITTY! You came just in time."

"Is that right, Cowboy?"

"Kit!"

She was holding back the laugh. "Girls, I suggest you hold back from disrobing."

Then Lucy said, "But why? Matt invited us to join him."

"I did no such thing!" Matt shouted.

"Cowboy, I know that. Now, Lucy, is it? Come 'ere. Let me say this sweetheart. I've known this man a hell of a long time and if he were going to invite a woman to swim with him, I do know he would invite a grown woman, NOT A CHILD!"

Now she leaned into Lucy and Tess very close, as to whisper to them, then said, "Matt is a very gentle kind-hearted man. Me on the other hand, I have an awful temper, especially when someone messes with my man. Now before I show you what happens when I lose control of that temper, I suggest you gather your things and get yourselves back to camp. And from this point on, steer clear of Matt." Then she gave them both a cold glare.

Quickly they looked at one another then gathered their things and ran off.

"Now, Cowboy, as for you, I understand you needed company."

He flashed her, his boyish grin. "Yeah, I mean, yes, Ma'am."

Slowly she began undoing her garments and walked into the water. "Ahhhh, Cowboy, this is cold."

"Come 'ere, woman. Let me see what I can do about that."

Both began to laugh, swirling around in the stream. Burying his face in her neck. "Ummmm, Ahhh…"

Unbeknown to them, they were being watched.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**PT.13**

"**They Speak Without Words"**

Hearing the laughter, Tess and Lucy stopped to watch Matt and Kitty. "Wow, I guess she was right. It's obvious where his interest is. Tess, do you think they've known one another long."

Tess looked at Lucy. "Well, seems so. Hey Luce, look we tried. Let's get out of here before they… she sees us."

Just as they turned to leave, they walked right into two men. "Well now, where you two off to in such a hurry?"

Both girls held their breath. "Ahhhh.. We have a camp just over that way." Tess pointed.

"Nice going, Tess." Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

The two men hadn't realized just who was in the stream yet. Just that it was a man and woman. "Well, let us walk you back to camp and wait for your family."

"Oh, they're not…"

Quickly, Lucy jumped in saying. "Ok. They won't be long." Motioning for Tess to shut up. "Our sisters are back at camp, waiting for us."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, our brother and sister-in-law were just washing up. They'll be along soon."

As they walked back to camp, Ruby spotted them walking with two strangers. "Girls, where have you been? I was worried."

"We're ok, Ruby. We were with our brother." She looked at Ruby trying to give her a sign to go along with her.

"Who are you two?" Ruby asked.

"Just passing through, Ma'am. Names Jack Martin and this here is my good friend, Joe Donley. On our way to St. Louis."

Sarah looked up. "So are we."

Matt and Kitty were drying off and dressing. "So, Cowboy, tell me. Just how did you find yourself in this den of such over zealous young females?"

Matt's face became crimson with embarrassment. "Now Kitty." She could barely contain the laughter. "Actually I was coming looking to get you out of jail for horse theft."

Dropping her head and eyes. "Oh. Well, I must say I can't blame them. I do find you irresistible myself, Marshal."

"Kitty? Tell me something. How did you get yourself arrested for horse theft?"

"Now, Matt. You know I didn't steal any horse."

"Of course, I know that." he said.

"Well then?"

"Kit, that's not the point. The Sheriff arrested you."

"Oh, Matt, it's a long story. It's gonna take a lot of tellin'."

"Well, this I want to hear."

Dropping her chin and giving him a pout. "Later, okay?"

"Oh, ok. Let's go. Smells like Ruby made breakfast."

Now laughing. "Nothing affects your appetite."

Just as they reach the camp, Kitty saw Martin and Donley. Grabbing Matt's arm she whispered. "Cowboy!"

"Huh?"

"Wait. Cowboy, we have trouble."

"What's wrong?"

"Those two, Matt. Those two are two of your escapees."

"Kitty, how do you know that?"

"I'll explain later. I saw them in Hermitage."

Just them Martin saw Kitty, and then Matt. "Hello, Kitty. Wondering where you got off too. Really shouldn't run off like that, darlin'"

"Kitty? What's he talking about?" Matt asked.

Looking at her. "Oh, Marshal. Little lady didn't tell you?"

"Matt, it's a long story." She replied. "They're the reason I ended up here."

Now Donley grabbed Sarah and had a gun on her. "I'll kill her, Dillon."

"These girls don't have anything to do with us." Kitty said. "Let them go. You have us."

"Yes we do. And them too!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**PT.14 **

**They Speak Without Words Conclusion**

Both Lucy and Tess ran towards Matt and Kitty. Ruby was already standing near them. Matt stood out in front. "Look, it's me you want. Leave the women go. We'll settle this amongst us. They have nothing to do with this."

"Dillon, you put me away and I promised you, I'd make you pay and that's what I'm gonna do. We knew about Red here, but didn't know about sisters. It was always said you had no family."

"I don't, you fool. Why would you think I had sisters?"

"These pretty little gals told me who they were."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "Lucy? Tess? What did you do?"

"Yes, we said Matt was our brother. They saw you both in the stream. We didn't want them to think we were alone when they found us. We were watching you." Now they looked embarrassed.

"Oh, girls! Look, they lied. Don't you see that? They're just young girls. Leave them be."

Just then, Martin pushed Sarah and reached over and grabbed Kitty. "Ok. Then I'll take you, Red."

"Matt! I'm, ok. Look, ok, you have me. Let the girls and Ruby go. They can stay over there by the wagon quiet like. Go now." Kitty gave Ruby a stare, nodding then looking at Matt.

"Martin. You don't need Kitty either. Do what you want with me, let her go."

Now laughing. "Looky here, Dillon beggin'. Did ya ever?"

Kitty just kept eye contact with Matt. It was as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He was trying to figure what she was doing with her legs and then with her hands. She kept shuffling her feet and making a motion of counting with her fingers. And then as he watched her mouth. She was counting 1-2-3. Then she nodded.

Ruby was watching them both, smiling. She thought to herself, "What a pair. They speak without words."  
Just as she had the thought, she saw Kitty nod and shuffle and that quick, she stomped on Martin's instep and jammed her elbow into his ribs. As fast as she did that, she shoved him over the log behind him, giving Matt the chance to shoot, hitting Donley then Martin. Killing Donley.

Ruby ran to help and when Martin tried to get up, Kitty grabbed his gun where he had dropped it and shot him.  
Killing him.

Ruby and the girls sat in shock. Ruby was in awe, amazed at the way these two worked together. Ruby ran to Kitty and Matt. "Are you two alright?"

Shaking, Kitty looked for Matt. Stumbling towards him, "Matt?"

"I'm ok, Kit. Ruby and the girls?"

"Oh, shaken but fine."

"Kitty?" Matt wrapped his arms around her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Matt, I'm ok. I'm ok. I am now."

After Burying Martin and Donley, Matt saw to it that Ruby and the girls got to the next nearest town. Kitty helped make arrangements for them to get to St. Louis as a thank you for their help.

After they saw them off, Matt and Kitty made arrangements to return home to Dodge.

Once alone, in their hotel room, "Kit, honey, that long story that was gonna take some tell'in? Still want to tell me bout it?"

"Matt, is it necessary?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Cowboy. Come sit. Ok, when I left Dodge…"

"Yeah, angry at me."

"Do you want to hear this?"

"Ok."

"When Burt got, well, not too far from Hermitage, twenty miles or so, a bad storm hit. The roads flooded, mud everywhere. Anyway we slid off the road, Burt was hurt and I went for help. I found a way-station but no one there wanted to go with me to help him. So when the rain slowed, I rode till I came to Hermitage. Then for some reason, Sheriff Ryan thought I was the woman of some outlaw and that I stole the horse and arrested me."

She was now rolling her eyes, "I couldn't believe it. I tried to tell him to wire you in Dodge and you would tell him who I was. He wouldn't listen. Oh, Matt, I'm tired."

"Nah, Nah. Not so fast. Continue."

"Oh, alright. Martin and Donley were in Heritage. They recognized me. There is that what you wanted to hear? You were right. I should have stayed in Dodge. Ok, I said it! Happy?"

"No, Kit. Honey, I was worried."

"Ohhh, Cowboy. No, I'm sorry. I know you were. I was just being my usual stubborn self. They took me from Sheriff Ryan as a way to get to you but I slipped away from them. But when I got to close to the edge of the stream and had to wade in the water, I hit a section that got rough and it carried me. And well you know the rest. Cowboy."

She was now standing looking at him with a sexy sultry look. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'll make it up too you, promise. You think there is someway I can make it up to you, Cowboy?" Now looking at him, running the edge of her tongue along her bottom lip, swaying back and forth.

"Oh, now I don't know about that."

She walked closer, placing both hands, palms flat, on his chest, running them in circular motion. Gently working the buttons, leaning in rubbing the tip of her nose into the center of his chest. "Ummmmmm!" Sliding both hands inside his shirt, working it out of his pants so that her arms were now around his large frame. Still rocking, now her breasts were to his chest. Tilting her head back, tenderly kissing at his chin. "What do you think?"

"Maybe." He now had both his large hands on her soft shoulders, slowly sliding the silky robe off her creamy smooth skin. "Honey, you sure don't play fair." Kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, each cheek, her chin, then each corner of her mouth.

Exhaling, "Cowboy, you're driving me…"

Before she could finish. "Shhhhh! You are making up to me, remember?"

"AHHHHH!"

He gently kissed her lips, lingering lightly as both hands slowly slipped from her waist, up just under her breasts. Lightly caressing them, she could feel him breathing. "Oh, Matt!" She could feel how his body was reacting to her. She pulled him closer.

That was enough. His arousal took over. He threw one arm under her legs sweeping her up in his arms. "Honey, this is gonna be a long night."

"Uh huh, Cowboy. I need you. You have me."

"Uh huh." He carried her to bed, gently placed her down, propping her head up. "Kit, I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either."

Slowly he removed her satin gown, placing kisses on every part of her body. He could kiss without use of words. The message of their feelings of love was passed to one another throughout the night. Blue to blue, heart to heart, flesh to flesh, soul to soul. Passion ignited and not only did Kitty make it up to Matt, but once again, they reinforced what they have always known. After all these years, they speak without words.

In the early hours of the morning, "Cowboy?"

"Humm?"

Rubbing his chest, "I…"

"Uh huh." Smiling in the dark, he smiled back. "Why you smiling?"

"Thinking of something Ruby said, Matt, just..."

"Huh?"

"That morning you found me with Ruby by the fire. She said something that surprised me. Well, not really, but I didn't realize other people noticed."

"What?" He asked.

"Something about, she noticed that we, you and I, speak without words."

"You know she's right," Matt said.

"You think?"

"Sure. I think we did a fantastic job all night."

"Oh, Matt."

He rolled over and kissed her again. "Come 'ere. I love you, Kitty Russell."

"I love you, Matt Dillon."

"Speak without words, huh? I like that! (Laughing)

Fini


End file.
